


King's Landing

by PsychVamp



Series: Arya&Gendry Week 2019 [3]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Reunions, Sibling Bonding, What-If, axgweek, no longer a one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 19:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20232904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychVamp/pseuds/PsychVamp
Summary: Arya Stark has killed the Freys, that means it is time for Queen Cersei, but when she gets to King's Landing, it isn't the Queen that she finds.Day 3 prompt: ReunionNo longer just a one-shot because off all the amazing comments received from the first chapter.





	1. King's Landing

**Author's Note:**

> This is a what-if Arya hadn't stopped at the Inn at the Crossroads and talked with Hot Pie, so she never learned Jon was the King in the North. She would have continued on down to King's Landing for Cersei, and this is my opinion on one way it could have gone. The Arya in this story has a bit more emotion that the show version, because I never liked how robot they made her around her family. Hope you enjoy!!

King’s Landing was much as she remembered it, only there was a pile of rubble for blocks around where the Sept of Balor once stood. Cersei had shown no mercy on those that she felt had wronged her, and she hadn’t shown any compassion for the small folk that lived within the city either. They were starving children everywhere she looked, their gaunt faces a brief reminder of those days she spent wondering the city after her father had been arrested. This time she was more than a 12 year old girl with nothing but a small sword. The sword was still the same, but she was not lacking in funds this time, and would not be sleeping on the streets and eating pigeons. She needed to find away into the Red Keep, and there was no reason to concern herself with other things like defending herself on the streets. No, she had the money to stay at an inn, so she would do just that. Cersei was more paranoid than Walder Frey however, no one came or went from the castle without passing through the guards, and she’d seen them turn more than one person away who did not pass inspection. She was not getting in that way without a familiar face. The tunnel that she had used to escape from the Red Keep was her next option, but she had been so scared at the time, she couldn’t remember where it was.

A week into her stay into King’s Landing, she decided to walk through the merchant streets, hoping to maybe find a way into the castle through a tradesman. There were Lannister soldiers walking around the city, but they seemed to be busy keeping the peace, along with the Gold Cloaks. The Street of Steel was where she found the largest group of the soldiers, so if she chose to take a face, she knew where to get it, but she wanted to avoid that outcome if possible. They were not on her list, they were simply men doing their duty, she had lost track of that, but those soldiers she met on the road had reminded her that they were human too. Her eyes flitted into each shop that she walked by, she hadn’t even realized what she was looking for until she saw him, and she stopped dead in her tracks.

She walked up to the edge of his shop, he was hammering a breastplate, and was completely focused on the task at hand. It gave her time to study the boy she had known and see what kind of man he had become. His muscles were still firm, she could see them under his loose tunic and apron, but he had cut his hair shorter. She felt a fluttering in her chest that she hadn’t felt in a long time, probably not since the last time they were together. She had been sure that when that wagon turned the corner, that it would be the last time she would ever see him, and she had never been happier to be wrong.

The noise stopped and she watched as he lifted the plate up to get a closer look at something, he seemed to be okay with whatever he found and set it aside, next to what looked like other finished pieces of armor. He stood up straight and started looking around, Arya hid behind the post, not sure she wanted him to see her. When he found no one looking at him, he went over to the forge and removed the melting pot. He carried it over to table near the back and poured into a mold, she couldn’t see what kind from her position.

She soon realized she was just staring at him again, she didn’t care what he was doing, she was just watching him, and she could feel the smile on her lips. She quickly turned on her heels and walked back to her inn. And for the first time in years, she stayed up that night not thinking about death or her revenge or being No One, no, she thought about a dark haired man swinging a hammer and how that image made her feel.

* * *

After three days of failing to find a way into the castle, she returns to Gendry’s shop. He is there working on what she thinks is a sword, but she had made up her mind last night, she was going to talk to him. She had briefly wondered if he would even remember her, five years was a long time and just because that time was important to her, didn’t mean it had been the same for him. In the end, he was a connection to the girl she used to be, and she missed that girl. He picked up the sword and held it straight out in front of him, checking the straightness and it reminded her of that time in Harrenhal. He gave it a few swings before holding it straight again.

She took a deep breath, “You should be standing sideface when you do that.”

She watched his entire body still at her words, and the sword lowered down to his side as he turned around. His eyes landed first on her face before they moved down and he took her in completely before coming back to her face, and then in a voice barely above a whisper, “Arya?”

She smiled and walked further in the shop until there were barely two feet apart, “Hello Gendry.”

“How….where…...Hi.” He finally managed to get out, he looked away for a moment to put down the sword before he put his eyes back on her, “It is good to see you m’lady.”

“Don’t call me that.” She said automatically and both of them broke out into a chuckle before she surprised him, “I was sure you were dead, I’m glad to see I was wrong.”

“Same here.” He answered, “What are you doing in King’s Landing?”

She looked around, though no one seemed to be paying them any mind, you never know who could be listening, “This probably isn’t the best place.”

After Gendry had secured his shop for the night, he led her up some back stairs to a small flat that was above the forge. He walked over and opened the window, lighting up the room. She took a quick look around, it was simple. There was a bed, a trunk, stool, and a long narrow table along one wall that held various items.

“Know it ain’t a whole lot.”

She turned at the sound of his voice, his blues eyes looking around the room. She stepped closer to him, “You have what you need. There is no need for it to be fancy.”

He gave her a small smile, “Why are you here?”

“To kill the Queen.”

His eyes widened for a moment before he chuckled and shook his head, “Of course you are. She was at the top of that list of names you had.”

Arya narrowed her eyes at him, “You remember that?”

“You only recited it every night and I was always right next to you.” He said, a smile on his lips, “Joffrey, Cersei, Illyn Payne, The Hound, Meryn Trant, The Mountain.”

She couldn’t stop the smile on her lips, “Only a few left to go. I had also added a few after you were taken.”

“You did?”

She nodded, “Beric Dondarrion, Thoros of Myr, The Red Woman. Guess I could take them off, seeing as you are still alive, and I’d added them for killing you.”

His smile grew, “You really wanted to kill them for that?”

“Of course, they sold you like goat, and probably for the slaughter.” She said, her eye’s roaming over him once more, “What did the Red Woman want with you anyway?”

He let out a defeated sigh and sat on the bed, “She wanted my blood for some kind of spell. Said there was magic in king’s blood, so she stripped me naked, tied me to a bed, and put leeches all over me.”

Arya decided she wasn’t going to remove the Red Woman from her list, and sat beside him, “Why would you have king’s blood?”

“I’m Robert Baratheon’s bastard. I didn’t know until she told me, and even then it was hard to believe. Stannis told me I certainly ‘had the look’ before he threw me in a dungeon.”

“How’d you get away?”

“Ser Davos, Stannis’ hand, snuck me out one night. He put me in a boat and told me to keep rowing until I hit King’s Landing. It was the worst time of my life.” He then rotated his shoulders, “I feel sore sometimes just thinking about it.”

She leaned her head against his shoulder, she couldn’t remember the last time she had chosen to touch another person when not on a job for the Faceless Men. She whispered, “I am glad he saved you.”

He wrapped his arm around her and her head fell to his chest, “Aye, me too. What happened to you after I was sold?”

She wrapped her arms around his waist, “A lot of terrible things.”

“I thought you’d died at the Red Wedding, since that was where the brotherhood had been meaning to take you.”

“I almost did, but I got there too late. I saw them kill my brother’s wolf and then later I saw Grey Wind’s head on my brother’s shoulders. I probably would have died that day had the Hound not stopped me from rushing the castle.”

He tensed at the name, “How’d you get to be with the Hound?”

“I ran away from the brotherhood the night they sold you, the Hound caught me, and he had a similar idea to the brotherhood.”

She noticed the room was starting to darken, “Can I tell you the rest another time?”

He kissed the top of her head, “Take all the time you need m’lady.”

She watched him as he rose, he lit a candle before closing the window, “Where you staying? I can walk you back, the streets aren’t very safe at night.”

“Just an inn near the street of silk. It matters not though, I thought I could stay here tonight.”

His eyes widened, “That would not be…”

“Don’t say appropriate. Everyone thinks Arya Stark is dead, House Stark is gone, there is no one to be appropriate for anymore.” She stood up and walked towards him, stopping before her chest hit his, “I am tired of being alone Gendry.”

“Arya, I…”

She leaned up to kiss him, her lips connecting with his in a rush. She had never kissed anyone before and she worried she was doing something wrong, but then his lips moved against hers. Her hands cupped his head and his landed on her waist. She pulled back for a breath and they both let out a chuckle before the kissing started again, and hands started to get to work on removing the layers of clothes between them.

* * *

“Should have known to look for you on the Street of Steel, for a moment I wondered if you were still rowing.”

Gendry turns and smiles at the older man, “You were right, best place to hide from the Lannisters was right under their noses.”

“King’s Landing won’t be safe for much longer lad.”

“Came to fetch me then?” He asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Aye. I’ve been serving the King in the North for awhile now, he is in need of good men, especially a skilled blacksmith for what is coming for all of us.”

“King in the North? Robb Stark died a long time ago.” Gendry said, wondering about what gossip had failed to reach his ears.

“New one. Jon Snow, Ned Stark’s bastard, he reclaimed Winterfell from the Boltons and was named the new King in the North.”

Gendry thought about this news before saying, “I can’t just leave.”

“Lad, I know I’m asking a lot of you here, but King’s Landing will probably be a pile of burning rubble soon.”

“That isn’t…”

“Should I came back later?” A voice said from behind Davos, causing the older man to jump.

She smirked and walked over to Gendry, who gave her a smile, “Arry, this is Ser Davos.”

She turned to look over the older man, “The one who helped you escape from Dragonstone?”

“Aye.”

“Pleasure to meet you ser.”

“Maam.” He said in greeting, watching the interaction between the two young people, noticing that while they did not touch, their affection still showed. He looked up and Gendry, “If she is why you can’t leave, she might as well come with us.”

Gendry answered Arya’s unasked question when she turned to look at him, “Ser Davos is now an adviser to the King in the North, he wants me to go to Winterfell.”

She looked confused and looked back to the knight, “Roose Bolton has named himself a king now?”

“Jon Snow, Ned Stark's bastard son, is the King in the North.” Davos replied, his eyes now studying Arya.

Arya turned back to Gendry and stepped closer placing a hand on his arm, “We can trust him?”

Gendry nodded, “He saved my life, m’lady, we can trust him.”

Arya stared into his blue eyes for a moment before turning around, “I do not believe we were properly introduced before ser. My name is Arya, of House Stark.”

Davos’ face fell into that of shock, “I was led to believe that Arya Stark was dead.”

“No one comes looking for a dead girl.” Was her reply, “When are we leaving for Winterfell then?”

“I have a boat waiting to take us back to Dragonstone outside the walls.” Davos said, and watched as Gendry ran up a set of back stairs.

“Dragonstone?” Arya asked.

“The King in the North is trying to make an alliance with Daenerys Targaryen.” Davos explained.

Arya sighed, “Of course he is.” She then walked over to the selection of weapons and removed a small sword. 

Gendry returned with a small pack and grabbed a warhammer from the wall, “Shall we be on our way then?”

Davos didn’t say anything as he led them out of the city and down to the awaiting smuggler’s boat. Arya had just gotten in when she noticed that they were about to have company, “Gold Cloaks.”

Davos swore under his breath before he went over to haggle with guards, he managed to finally get them to leave when Tryion Lannister started walking toward them. Arya was reaching for Needle, knowing that they were only getting out of here with a fight when Gendry beat her to it. He smashed in both of their heads with his hammer before the guards had even seemed to realize he had moved. Arya smirked, while Davos and Tyrion looked shocked.

“This is Gendry.” Davos said and moved toward the boat.

“He’ll do.” Tyrion said, climbing in as well, he got settled while Gendry and Davos pushed them off the shore, and then said to Arya, “And you are?”

“Arry, I’m with him.” She replied, inclining her head toward Gendry.

Tyrion did not say anything else, just would stare at her every once in awhile on the journey back to Dragonstone. She wondered if he was trying to remember her, after all he had seen her quite a few times while he was at Winterfell. When they reached the openness of the bay, a ship was waiting for them, and she was able to avoid the Imp for the rest of the trip. 

Gendry found her watching Dragonstone as it grew on the horizon, he wrapped his arms around her and said, “How do you feel about all this?”

She shook her head, “I’d been so focused on my revenge, on this sense that they were all gone, that I don’t even know what to think about seeing him again. I am not the same person I was when we said goodbye.”

“You heard you brother was alive, that he was a King, and your first instinct was to get to him. That means that at least some of that person is still in there. She is the same one that I see every time you share my bed.” He assured her, kissing the side of her head.

“I share your bed every night.” She said, a smile on her lips.

“Then I see you every night.” He whispered, the island well within sight now.

She turned in his arms and raised a hand to his cheek, “You will continue to share my bed as well. That will not change just because we are no longer in King’s Landing.”

“You will be a princess now Arya.” He stated, “Most people frown upon bastards sleeping with a princess.”

“Then it is a good thing I don’t care what those people have to say. You are mine and I am yours, until we decide otherwise, not anyone else. Do you understand me blacksmith?”

“Yes m’lady.” he said and leaned into her kiss.

“Good.” She said and looked over as the landing vessel was prepared, “Because we are about to go see my brother.”


	2. Dragonstone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arya reunites with Jon on Dragonstone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand, here is a second part to the story. Hope it is everything you guys were hoping for!!!

Arya was nervous as she waited on the beach outside the cave with Gendry, Dragonstone was looming in the distance and the waves provided a constant, steady noise. She was not the little girl who like to with swords anymore. Now she was a killer, a trained assassin, and a woman fully grown. What might her favorite sibling think of her now? And, how might he have changed? Last she had known he’d joined the Night’s Watch and those vows were for life, how did he get out of them? She supposed that would be one of the many things they’d have to talk about once they were properly reunited.

“Do you want me here when he comes out, or do you want to see him alone?” Gendry asked, his hand resting on the small of her back.

“Here.”

He kissed the top of her head, “Then I am here.”

Her breath hitched as figure emerged from the shadows of the entrance of the cave. This was it, after years of being alone, she would finally be with her family again. She calmed her breathing, taking deep breath, and focusing on Gendry’s strong presence beside her. They’d only been together for less than a month but she couldn’t even imagine being separated from him again.

Her eyes landed on him, her big brother, and she couldn’t stop her feet from carrying them to him. His arms wrapped around her instantly, and her mind flashed to the last time they’d done this in Winterfell before the world went to shit.

They pulled apart, and he was smiling down at her, “You’ve gotten bigger.”

“You haven’t. Seh teased, and while he looked older and had gained a few scars, he still looked the same as she remembered.

He took her in with his eyes, he gestured to the sword at her hip, “You still have it?”

“Needle.” She reminded him, her hand landing lovely on the hilt, “It actually saved my life, many times.”

He hugged tightly before pulling away, “Let’s go up to the castel, we have so much to talk about.”

Arya nodded, “There is someone I want you to meet first.” She turned to see him standing off to the side, quietly talking with Davos, their eyes met and he walked over. Once he was at her side she said, “Jon, this is Gendry. He and I have been through a lot together.”

“Glad you weren’t alone this whole time. Nice to meet you Gendry.” Jon said, his eyes roaming over Gendry’s figure.

“You as well Your Grace.” Gendry replied.

Arya shook her head and chuckled, “I can’t believe you are a King.”

Jon smiled, “A lot of things are different than they used to be.” He then began leading them away from the cave and towards the castle.

They were walking up the long causeway of steps when a screech sounded in the distance, causing all four members of their little group to look towards the bay. There, flying amongst the rolling waves, were three dragons. Arya couldn’t stop the smile that came to her lips, “It is amazing to have dragons back in the world.”

Jon smiled at her, “I thought you’d like them, the dragons stories were always your favorites. Maybe we can ask the Queen will introduce you to them.”

They continued their walk, “Have you seen them up close?”

“Aye. The large black one, Drogon, allowed me to touch him. It was an amazing experience.” His eyes flicked back into the flying dragons.

They walked for awhile in silence before Arya said, “Ser Davos told us you are here to make an alliance with Daenerys to defeat the Night King and his army of the dead.”

He nodded, “We need her army, her dragons, and the dragonglass in the caves if even want a hope of being able to defeat them.”

“All the old stories are coming to life.” Arya commented, and they walked the rest of the way in silence.

* * *

Jon led them up into the castle, there were dragon carvings along most of the walls. He took them through the halls until he opened a door to a large chamber. The room was half bedroom and half living space, there was a table set up with papers in front of the fire.

Davos placed a hand on Gendry’s shoulder, “Let’s give them some time alone lad.”

Gendry turned to Arya, she smiled at his concern, and nodded. Jon closed the door behind them before looking back at her, “I still can’t believe you are here.”

“I wasn’t expecting you either. After I was done with...my plans, in King’s Landing, I was going to come to Castle Black to see if you were still alive. She told him before walking over and sitting in one of the chairs near the fireplace, “How did you get out of your Night’s Watch vows?”

He poured them each a glass of wine from the waiting pitcher, before sitting down with a sigh, “It will be very hard to believe.”

“Tell me anyway, you’d be surprised by what I can believe.”

He took a drink before he began, “It started when the Lord Commander was attacked by a dead man. Ghost sensed something was wrong, and we got to the Lord Commander’s chambers, there was dead man standing in it. The man tried to kill us, but I was able to set him on fire and we escaped. After that we journeyed north of the Wall, there were rumors of the Wilding’s amassing a huge army, and we wanted to know why. The Lord Commander sent me to spy on the Wildlings. I got them to trust me, and in the process I got to know them. I realized they weren’t so different from us. When I was elected the new Lord Commander, I let the Wildings south of the Wall to save them from the Night King and his armies.” He paused and took a drink, “Some of my brother’s didn’t agree with my decision. After King Stannis left to take Winterfell from the Boltons, they lured me into a trap, and stabbed me to death.” He paused again to take in her reaction, when she didn’t say anything he continued, “Ser Davos convinced Stannis’ read priestess to try and bring me back to life. I don’t how she did it or what she did, but it worked. I woke up, alive, but the scars on my chest tell the truth of the matter. I executed the men who betrayed me, and then I handed off the title of Lord Commander to someone else. The Night’s Watch vows are for life, I died for them, my watch was ended.” He downed the rest of his drink, “You don’t seem to be concerned about me being a mad man.”

“I saw the power of the Lord of Light before. I watched a priest bring a man back from death, I know it is possible. I don’t find you mad.” She assured him before taking a drink of her own, “How did you become King in the North?”

He sighed and got to his feet, pouring himself another glass, “That was never my intention. All I wanted to do was head south, be warm for once in my life I guess. Before I could begin to truly come up with an idea, Sansa rode through the gates of Castle Black. She convinced me to take back Winterfell from the Boltons, after a very long, hard fought battle, we eventually succeeded. I assumed that Sansa would then become the Lady of Winterfell, she was the trueborn child after all, but the lords and ladies of the North declared me the King instead. Sansa is the Lady of Winterfell, it is what she deserves after all that has happened to her.”

Arya smiled, “I am glad Sansa is alive. I heard a few things about her while I was in Bravos, but you never really know what was truth and what is not.” She swirled the wine around in her glass, “What about Bran and Rickon?”

Jon looked down at his glass, “Rickon is dead, Ramsay Bolton killed him before the battle for Winterfell. Bran is alive, Sansa sent me a raven, he arrived at Winterfell a few days ago.”

She was glad for Bran, but her little brother’s death hurt her, even she had long assumed her was gone, “I assume that Ramsay Bolton is dead.”

“Aye, justice was done.”

“Good.” She said and took another drink.

Jon eyes her warily, “What happened to you little sister? Sansa said the Lannisters never told her anything when she’d ask after you, and the last time she saw you was the morning Father was arrested. Then, Lady Brienne said she saw you with the Hound in the Vale, but she lost track of you after the fight.”

She thought of what to say, there were some things that she wasn’t ready for him to know, but it wouldn’t hurt for him to know some of it, “The day Father was arrested, I escaped the castle with the help of Syrio Forel, he was teaching me how to use a sword. The day Father was executed, I was there is the crowd in front of the sept, a man of the Night’s Watch found me, he chopped off my hair, told me to pretend to be a boy, and said he’d take me home. He tried but the Lannisters killed him and took the rest of us prisoner. We escaped the Lannisters at Harrenhal only to be caught by the brotherhood. They found out who I was and were going to ransom me back to Robb. Then they sold Gendry to some red woman, and I felt truly alone. I ran away from the brotherhood that night, but the Hound found me. He wanted to sell me to Robb as well, only, by the time we got to the Twins, the massacre had already started. I watched them parade Robb’s body around with Greywind’s head sewn onto his shoulders. The Hound then thought to sell me to Aunt Lyssa, so we went to the Eyrie, but she was dead when we got there. Brienne found us the next day, she and the Hound fought, and I ran. I didn’t know if I could trust her, and I wasn’t going to be a hostage again. I stole the Hound’s money, walked to a village, bought a horse and rode to the coast. I asked the ship Captain I found to take me to the Wall, but he was going to Bravos, so I went there instead.”

Jon was quiet for a moment, “You’ve spent the last few years in Bravos?”

Arya nodded, “I learned a lot while I was there, but I realized it wasn’t where I belonged.”

“Why’d you go to King’s Landing first?” He questioned.

She considered it for a moment, “I didn’t go to King’s Landing first. I went to the Twins.”

Jon’s brows furrowed in confusion before his eyes widened, “You were the one who killed House Frey?”

“Only the men.” She commented, “The North Remembers.”

He was quiet for a long time before saying, “I’m sorry.”

It was her turn to be confused, “What are you sorry about?”

“I wasn’t there to protect you and I should have been.”

“You wouldn’t have been able to protect me Jon. You would have died with Father in King’s Landing, or maybe with Robb at the Twins. Then you wouldn’t have been there for the Wildlings or for Sansa or to warn the world about the coming army of the dead.”

He nodded and took another long drink, “Did you go to King’s Landing to find Gendry then?”

She laughed, “No, I thought he was dead, that the red woman had killed him. I went to King’s Landing to kill Cersei, but I couldn’t find a way into the castle. I was walking along the street of steel when I saw him, it was a great surprise.”

“You said that you met you him because he was joining the Night’s Watch? Why was he there?”

“His master sold him to the watch.”

Jon was silent again, and she could see he was trying to gather courage for his next question, “Are you sharing his bed?”

“Yes, and I am not going to stop.” Arya replied, she knew she would have to explain her relationship with Gendry eventually.

Jon nodded, “I suppose I don’t really have any say over your choices. You’ve been on your own for a long time.”

“Yes, I have, but I don’t want that kind of life anymore. I want the life that involves our family being together again. You, me, Sansa, Bran, Gendry, and Ser Davos.”

Jon looked at her then, “Ser Davos?”

Arya nodded, “He saved the lives of my two favorite bastards, I will forever be grateful to him.” She took a drink of her wine, she still had never found a taste for it, “Do you have a lover?”

Jon shook his head, “Not anymore.”

Arya heard the sadness in his voice, “What happened to her?”

“She was a Wildling woman, she died attacking Castle Black.”

Arya gave him a small smile, “Of course you’d find a warrior woman to love. I am sorry you lost her.”

He nodded, “So many things have happened since then, she almost seems like a dream.”

Arya watched her brother closely, she could almost see the weight of his grief and responsibilities pulling him down. She stood up and wrapped her arms around him, “I am here to help you now big brother.” 

He pulled her tighter, “I’m so glad you are alive and back with us.”

She stood back up, “I would have come home sooner had I known.”

“You’re here now, that is all that matters.” He smiled at her, “I look forward to getting to know your Gendry tomorrow.”

Arya almost blushed, he was her’s she supposed, “I think you’ll like him.”

“As long as he makes you happy, I won’t have any problem with him.”

Arya nodded, “He does, he helped me find myself again.”

A knock on the door interrupted them, Jon bid the person enter, and Ser Davos came in, “Apologies, Your Grace, my lady, but the Queen wishes to speak to you Your Grace.”

Jon got to his feet, “I shouldn’t keep her waiting.” He turned to Arya, “How about we break our fast together tomorrow?”

“Of course.” Arya said, and then went into a curtsy, “Your Grace.”

Jon rolled his eyes and laughed as he walked out the room.

“I can show you the way to your chambers if you’d like my lady.” Ser Davos said.

Arya nodded, “I’ve asked you to please just call me Arya.”

“Old habits are hard to break.” He replied, as he lead her to a door just down the hall from Jon’s, and on the other side. He knocked before opening the door.

Arya walked in, the room was smaller that Jon’s, but still quite large. The bed could easily fit four of her, and the fire was roaring with two chairs before it. Gendry was sitting in a tub in the middle of the room, she smiled at him, “Enjoying the luxuries of castle life already?”

“Ser Davos insisted.” He said, his eyes closed as he relaxed.

She turned to the knight, who shrugged and said, “He smelled like he needed it.”

Arya laughed, “Thank you for the consideration Ser Davos.”

He nodded, “My room is across the hall, first door to your left. If you need anything let me know. The serving girls should be up soon with some food for you both.”

“Thank you Ser.”

“Have a good night, m… Arya, Gendry.” He said and slipped out the room, the door closing behind him.

Gendry looked up at her, “How did it go with Jon?”

She started taking off her clothes, “Good. I missed him a lot, and he has been through so much.”

Gendry waited until she was sitting in the water with him, her back to his chest, before saying, “So have you.”

“Do you remember when we saw Thoros bring Lord Beric back to life?” She asked, running some soap over her arms.

“Aye, don’t see that as being something I will ever forget.”

“Stannis’ red woman did the same thing for Jon after he was killed by some of his Night’s Watch brothers.” She said, feeling his breath catch at the mention of the woman before his breathing returned to normal.

“Guess she wasn’t completely horrible then.”

“One good deed doesn’t absolve her from the others.”

“She still on the list then?” He asked, his hands now combing soap through her hair.

Arya nodded, leaning back into the sensations, “Jon wants to speak with you tomorrow, get to know you some.”

His fingers stalled for a moment before he continued, “Should I be concerned?”

“No, I explained everything to him. He knows how important you are to me.”

He wrapped his arms around her then pulling her closer, “I love you Arya Stark.”

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his, “I love you too Gendry.”

He rinsed her hair before they exited the tub. Once they were dressed in dry, clean clothes, he kissed her deeply, “What happens next m’lady?”

She smiled at him, “I don’t really know. Guess we will figure that out tomorrow.”

He nodded, “Okay, tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I am thinking of maybe doing another part with Arya going back to Winterfell, but I haven't decided which way to go with it. Would Arya want to go beyond the Wall or would she want to go straight to Winterfell? Would love to know your opinions and which version you'd rather see.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Sorry for any mistakes, I edited in a rush because I wanted to get this posted before work. Love to hear your thoughts!!! See you tomorrow for Day 4.


End file.
